


Dice Dragon for Dragon Appreciation Day

by Anonymous



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A gift for a friend on tumblr, short enough to fit in a single tumblr ask. A small fic for a small dragon.Dice Dragons are important.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Dice Dragon for Dragon Appreciation Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RNoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNoodles/gifts).



The small dragon darted down the ally clutching her new treasure in her tiny claws. The color was perfect, and the human had called it "lucky." She flew up to the overhang that concealed the entrance to her lair. Inside she carefully picked her way around the 4 sided ones. Not good for sleeping on, but excellent caltrops. She reverently placed her newest acquisition on top of her hoard, at least a thousand, in different shapes and colors. You can never have too many dice.


End file.
